John Kakusei
| birthday = January 1 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'9" (175.26 cm) | weight = 155 lbs (70.31 kg) | eyes = Amber | hair = Black | blood type = O | affiliation = Yonkō (loosely) | previous affiliation = | occupation = Worker at Kurosaki Winery, Hikaru Kurosaki's apprentice | previous occupation = 6th Seat of the Seventh Division | team = Yonkō (Affiliate) | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Nodoka Kumori | base of operations = Kyoto Prefecture | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = | status = Active | shikai = Akireiki (currently) | bankai = Unattainable }} Yohaneden "John" Kakusei was the former 6th Seat of the 7th Division in the Gotei 13. He currently works at the Kurosaki Winery. Appearance Personality John is very bold and brash. He will stand and fight when all hope seems lost in a battle. Sadly, this is his vice. He does not mind risking his own life, but when he sees anyone else killed, despair clouds his mind. In the Huge Hollow incident, he spent his days wallowing at one of Hikaru's taverns before Hikaru himself cheered him up. Ever since his entry into the 7th division, he dedicated hours of training to master his Shikai in hopes of unlocking his Bankai. His main motivation is to not let others pay for his actions. However, in his first battle with Ryūketsu, he was shown the extent of his failures, and has resolved to become an honorable warrior. During his training and thereafter, he no longer talks casually with Hikaru. He becomes much more serious in battle, and he accepts defeat if he loses. He does not see himself any longer as a special case because he was a student of the Yonkō. John has become more respectful to his opponents, no matter who they are. History Yohaneden "John" Kakusei was a former resident of the West Rukon district and 6th seat of the 7th Division. He used to work for Kukaku Shiba in testing fireworks, and often left the compound covered in smoke. He always enjoyed his job and looked forward to each day. He was well respected amongst his friends in the Rukon, and that followed him to the Soul Reaper Academy. He passed the entrance exam on his first try and showed exceptional control of his spirit energy because he helped Kukaku and Ganju in launching fireworks, thus giving him some practice. Although John had luck in getting in the first time to the Soul Reaper academy, he began the long process of completing the 6 year curriculum. However, upon his 4th year in the academy, he awakened his Zanpakutō, Akireiki, and he showed prowess that bested most officers below 3rd seat in the Gotei 13. He also showed that his mastery of Hado and Kido was beyond his class, so he graduated in his 4th year at the academy. Afterward, he was placed in the 6th Division as the 4th seat. Unfortunately, he led a group of unseated officers in his division to attack a group of Huge Hollows, and lost every one of them. Hikaru then rushed in and slayed all the hollows. Hikaru also buried all of the Soul Reapers who lost their lives, and left without speaking to John. Afterward, John was demoted to an unseated officer in the 6th Division. It wasn't until 6 years after his demotion that Hikaru recommended John for his company. John then transferred to the 7th company, becoming the 6th seat upon entry. John fought against a Hantā named Ryūketsu Ōtamu and lost terribly due to his own power overwhelming him. Currently, John is training under Hikaru to regain his lost Soul Reaper powers, seeking to become a better man and to seek a rematch against Ryūketsu. Zanpakutō Unlike most Shinigami/Soul Reapers or Vizards, John has multiple Zanpakutō. The true nature of this is yet unknown, but it is evident that each separate sword is part of a whole as opposed to being 4 separate entities. ''Akireiki For the manifested spirit of Akireiki, see Akireiki (Spirit). '''Akireiki' (秋冷気, Autumn Chill) is the name of John's first Zanpakutō. In its sealed form, it is a normal katana with a dark orange hilt. The classification of this Zanpakutō is a Wind-Type. Currently, John cannot use any of Akireiki's powers. *'Shikai': Akireiki is released with the command Change the Seasons. In Shikai, Akireiki spreads out its blades to look like a skeletal maple leaf. The guard also turns into a maple leaf-shaped item. There also seems to be a membrane which makes Akireiki a form of a giant fan. The membrane is made out of John's own reiatsu. **'Tobidashinaifu': (飛び出しナイフ, Switchblade) This is the name of Akireiki's special ability. This allows Akireiki's skeleton blades to shape into any sword that John desires. There are three types that John is known to use. The abilities differ for each form. ***'Zankutai': (残躯体, Excess Framework): Akireiki transforms into a skeletal Claymore capable of firing a Kamaitachi (鎌鼬 lit. cut caused by whirlwind). Strangely enough, the blasts fired look similar to the mythical weasel. ****'Kamaitachi no Kiba': (鎌鼬の牙, Fang of the Cut Caused by the Whirlwind): Initially, John needs a hurricane and focus to compress the wind into his blade. He now uses the power of the wind that emanates from Akireiki itself. The power of this wind varies depending on how much energy John puts into it. ***'Akumukokkaku': (悪夢骨格, Nightmare Frame): Akireiki's blades switch around to a sword that looks like the sword of a knight: a double-edged long sword. This particular formation has two blades close to each other that can slash through it's enemies making a near irreparable wound. ***'Yaibachi': (刃罰, Blade Curse): Akireiki takes the form of an ever changing katana-whip. This gives greater range of attack, but this can also backfire on John if he isn't careful. This form has 7 different joints to move in any direction. ''Fuyu No Arashi For the manifested spirit of Fuyu No Arashi, see Fuyu No Arashi (Spirit). '''Fuyu No Arashi' (冬の嵐, Winter's Storm) is the name of John's second Zanpakutō. It is a constant-release pure white scimitar with a blue hilt. The classification of this Zanpakutō is a Water and Ice-Type. *'Shikai': Fuyu No Arashi's power is released with the command Cover Everything. Fuyu No Arashi is an elegant white Scimitar whose blade can blind anyone who stares too long at it. This is not considered a power, but John can still take advantage of it. **'Hōhyō': (棚氷, Ice Shelf) This is the name of Fuyu No Arashi's base attack. John can create a gigantic ice shield depending on the moisture in the area. This attack can even freeze saltwater with ease. **'Fubuki': (猛烈な吹雪, Furious Snowstorm): This is the only Wind-based attack that Fuyu No Arashi has. John can fire a wave of ice that can flash-freeze practically anything. ''Haru Hyōki For the manifested spirit of Haru Hyōki The Male, see Haru Hyōki The Male (Spirit). For the manifested spirit of Haru Hyōki The Female, see Haru Hyōki The Female (Spirit). '''Haru Hyōki' (春表記, Spring's Torrent) is the name of John's third Zanpakutō. The classification of this Zanpakutō is an Earth-Type. It takes the form of a wakizashi with a green hilt *'Shikai': Haru Hyōki's release command is Bring Me To Life. In Shikai, It's release form overshadows John's normal attire as a emerald green cloak. The lower half of his Shihakusho transforms into khaki pants designed so that fabric is cut from where the knees are to show the characters for Seasons (季節). The first character is on the right pant leg and the second is on the left from John's perspective. **'Saisei': (再生, Revitalization) This attribute of Haru Hyōki lets John recover his injuries. A full recovery takes about 1 minute. **'Akuseru': (アクセル, Accel) Haru Hyōki can modify John's reitatsu so he can access more power and utilize it more efficiently. This is only in effect when Haru Hyōki is active. **'Misaki Kizetsu': (岬気絶, Cape Stun) This ability of Haru Hyōki the Cloak allows the user to redirect energy attacks to an extent. She can reflect nearly all Shikai attacks and most Bankai attacks. However, she cannot redirect the same blast twice if it is a Bankai attack, but this is due to John's inexperience. **'Shirozokeru': (退ける, Dismiss) This ability allows John to perform high level Shunpō by using Haru Hyōki. The effectiveness of this technique is directly proportional to the structural integrity of his pants. ''Ryojō For the manifested spirit of Ryojō, see Ryojō (Spirit). '''Ryojō' (旅情, Summertime) is the name of John's fourth Zanpakutō. The classification of this Zanpakutō is a Fire-Type. In its sealed form, it takes the form of a tachi with a red hilt. *'Shikai': Ryojō is released with the command Enter the Apex of Life. This Zanpakutō is a flamberge that can be controlled with the user's mind and verbal commands. *'Raiu': (雷雨, Thunderstorm) With this technique, John can summon a great thunderstorm and use the lightning to attack his opponents. In addition, he can absorb lightning strikes and channel it through Ryojō. The only downside is that in addition to the intense electrocution John can experience while doing this, he cannot aim the lightning well, and if he absorbs too much lightning, Ryojō is at risk of breaking and/or discharging huge amounts of raw energy into John's system, which can kill him. Combination Attacks John's Zanpakutō can be used in combination attacks. These blasts are usually twice to four times as strong as his conventional attacks. Currently, John cannot use the powers because of being unable to access the other Zanpakutō except for Akireiki. Shūryō Shiki no Uzu: (終了四季の渦 lit. Maelstrom of the Ending Seasons) This attack is a combined use of Akireiki and Fuyu No Arashi. It comes in two forms: #'Me': (目 lit. Eye) John discharges a huge freezing column of wind to repel any attack coming towards him. #'Zettaireido no Tsubasa': (絶対零度の翼 lit. Blade of Absolute Zero) John fires a wind blade charged with his spirit energy. When the blade hits the target, or come within range of the target, John can used the charged atoms in the wind to decrease that particular area instantaneously to temperatures equaling absolute zero. This attack is similar to Akireiki's Kamaitachi no Kiba. Persephone's Deal: (ペルセフォネのワールド Perusefone no wārudo) This attack uses both Fuyu No Arashi and Haru Hyōki. This attack gathers spent reishi and other particles of reishi to create a 'live wave' This attack can sap the reitatsu of anyone it is fired at and can return to John to implement into his system. The only downside is that this attack costs a great amount of energy, and it can turn out to be useless if not used properly. Demeter's Anguish: (デメテルの苦悩 Demeteru no kunō) This attack implements Akireiki and Ryojō to send a 'dead wave' towards the opponent. The blast instantly ages anything in it's path. Due to the unstable nature of the attack, it can only go in the direction it is fired and should never be aimed towards the surface of a planet. Kohaku no Tentei: (琥珀の天帝 lit. Amber of God) This technique is obtained during John's Training. Trivia * Due to Yohaneden's name being considerably long, he usually goes by his nickname, John. * John's old theme is Rewind by Pillar. * John's new theme is Never Turn Back by Crush 40. * John is very fond of Snapple. Behind the Scenes John stems from the idea that masters can fail their students sometimes. He's supposed to represent where Hiakru went wrong as a Captain and teacher.